User blog:Aegisq3dm9/New Mission Idea: Purple Daze
=Purple Daze= Background Life has gotten dangerous for the good folks of The Flat Valley after Purple Juice! was done. Missions Meet New Administrator Bounty Board: “The Flat Valley Garden Society has asked for someone who can restore morals and decency to upstanding people in the valley.” New Administrator met: 0/1 Go to the location. Meet the new administrator. It is a holographic AI representation of Helena Pierce. Helena Price: “I should have known you were involved with this.” Turn In: Helena Pierce May Cause Drowsiness Helena Pierce: “You really should learn to think about the greater good. Since you did that work for that Thirsty Psycho, they’ve opened a laboratory in an abandoned Atlas factory above a canyon in The Wasteland. Now, all of those villainous brigands are pillaging townships in the valley. I said it before and I’ll say it again: 'You caused this mess, so you can clean it up by destroying those pipes.' ” Valves destroyed: 0/3 Go to location. The location is in a box-canyon. It is clouded with a purple haze from the fumes. On entering, players’ actions are slowed (like from zombie spew) and their vision has gone purpled. return to normal speed when leaving the area or getting above the haze. The location is guarded by the usual Midgets, Psychos and Bandits. First Valve: The first valve is at the back of the camp. Naturally. The player needs to jump up some boxes and onto a platform to reach it. The valve is destroyed by turning the handle; the handle breaks off. Second Valve: The player follows railway tracks out of the camp. Atlas mines are scattered about the desert. The pipe is next to the tracks. Halfway to the valve, the pipe goes underground but follows the tracks. The player must jump up to the tracks because the ground is broken by small chasms. Eventually, the tracks end – they are broken - over a large chasm. The player must jump down to the pipe, which extends across the deep chasm. On the other side of the chasm is the valve. There is a marker-flag. This valve is underground. Several mines are next to the location with a lone Skag Rider protecting it. Shooting the mines will destroy the valve. As the player begins shooting the mines, Skag Riders (Riders, Rustlers, Ravagers and Rapparees) spawn to protect it. Third Valve: To get to the third valve, the player must go back to the camp. Fight the Midgets and Bandits that have spawned. The player jumps onto boxes, a fence, walks on the fence, jumps across to a walkway suspended from the pipe and - Then! - onto the pipe. The player walks along the pipe that has some turns and hops (over the connecting sections like Claptrap’s Trash Coast Repair Kit). As the player approaches the valve, Rakks ridden by Midgets spawn and attack, attempting to knock the player to the ground. The valve doesn’t have a handle. The player must explode (grenades, rocket launchers or Carnage shotguns) the valve to destroy it. The pipe breaks, purple juice falls to the desert below and the player must retrace their steps in a daze from the fumes. Turn In: Helena Pierce Helena Pierce: “Next time, just say ‘No’.” Trivia *Purple Daze is a play on words between "Purple Juice" and "Purple Haze" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience. *"Just say No" was a popular American slogan during its war against drugs in the 1980s. *"May Cause Drowsiness" may be seen on most pharmaceutical warning labels. Aegisq3dm9 23:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts